Sueños de una flor de cerezo
by ardalus
Summary: Han pasado los años, Sakura tiene una hija de nombre Sarada y el padre de esta, Sasuke, viaja de forma constante. Es justo ahora que la Kunoichi recuerda mas que nunca a su viejo maestro, compañero y amigo, que la apoyo en tantas y tantas aventuras. Es una historia de melancolía, sueños y deseos ocultos.
1. Chapter 1

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**Capítulo 01**

**22-nov-2014**

_Como la diminuta y frágil flor de cerezo se mece al caer._

_Tímidos sueños nacen y al pequeño capullo logran florecer._

—¡Date prisa Sarada o llegaremos tarde!

—¡Ya voy mamá!

La pequeña, de oscuros cabellos, baja la escalerilla dando saltos y se acerca a su madre.

—¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Vámonos!

—¡Espera un momento! Ven aquí Sarada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy bien!

—Claro que sí, pero déjame acomodarte el cabello, no puedes salir así. ¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando te vea?

La joven ojijade se pone de cuclillas, ensaliva sus dedos y afectuosamente acaricia el cabello de su hija.

—¿De verdad papá estará ahí? Hace mucho que no lo vemos…

—¡Claro que sí! Él prometió que llegaría este día y sabes que no le gusta faltar a su palabra.

—Claro… lo sé… —La niña agacha la mirada.

—¡Eh! ¿A qué viene ese rostro? Sabes que él no faltaría a tu cumpleaños.

—Eso dices pero… él no llego al tuyo… así que quizás hoy tampoco…

—¡No Sarada! ¡El vendrá! ¿Y sabes porque? —La pelirosa agacha su rostro para observar los ojos de su hija. —Porque él te ama más que a nadie en este mundo. Al igual que para mí, eres su tesoro, el nunca faltaría a un cumpleaños tuyo. ¡Así que sonríe y no estés triste! A él no le gustará verte así.

—¡Si! ¡Gracias mamá! —Sonriente la niña levanta el rostro, su madre le devuelve el gesto y se pone de pie.

—¡Bien! Es hora de irnos, los chicos nos esperan…

Tomando a su hija de la mano, la joven kunoichi abre la puerta y ambas caminan en dirección del bosque, al oeste de Konoha.

—¿Todos estarán ahí?

—Claro, Ino y los demás prometieron llegar temprano, y todos tus amigos también estarán ahí, estará Bolt y… ¿Cómo se llama su hermana?

—¿Himawari?

—¡Claro! ¡Ella también estará! Estará Ino, Naruto, Hinata y… los demás… será bueno ver a todos nuevamente… —Por un momento Sakura guarda silencio y se mantiene pensativa.

—¿También estará él? ¿El sexto…? —Con la mirada fija la pequeña observa a su madre mientras camina.

—¿Te refieres a Kakashi? Este... Si, ¡claro! El nunca faltaría a una reunión de su discípula preferida. —Sakura sonríe, Sarada solo la observa.

—…

—¿Sabes? Cuando estábamos en el equipo 7 él siempre llegaba tarde, no importaba que fuera una misión importante como salvar al mismo Hokage, Kakashi siempre se las arreglaba para llegar una o dos horas tarde jeje, y siempre salía con un pretexto absurdo, como que un gato lo perseguía con una feroz mirada, jaja, era muy divertido… aunque en aquel entonces yo tenía el carácter muy explosivo ¿puedes creerlo? Y el llegando con su sonrisa y a toda calma, eso siempre me molestaba, siempre terminaba gritándole, pero lo que más rabia me daba era que sin inmutarse se recostaba en la sombra y se ponía a leer su odioso libro… jeje, eran… divertidos esos días… —La joven sonríe y levanta la mirada mientras camina. —Pero es curioso… desde que se disolvió el equipo nunca ha llegado tarde a ninguna reunión de sus exalumnos… incluso, aunque se convirtió en hokage nunca ha faltado a ningún evento que tenga que ver con nosotros tres… bueno, al menos, cuando yo lo invito nunca falta… ¿Será porque siempre lo amenazo? Jiji…

—No me agrada…

—¡Eh! ¿Qué dices?

—No me gusta el sexto… ¡Me molesta!

—Pero… ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Es un perezoso, igual que el tonto de Bolt, todo el día huyendo de los deberes y causando problemas…

—¿Crees que es así?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Además no me gusta cómo te observa!

—¡Eh!

—¡Si! Nadie lo nota porque son muy tontos, pero me he dado cuenta que siempre te está observando, no te quita el ojo de encima, y a veces, cuando te volteas… ¡Te mira el trasero!

—¡En serio!

—¡Si! Es un pervertido… ¡Lo odio!

Por un momento la ojijade detiene su andar y sujeta los hombros de su pequeña.

—¡No digas eso! ¿Sabes? Ese es el precio que debemos pagar las mujeres hermosas, los hombres son así, no es que sean pervertidos… bueno, quizá un poco, jeje. Pero más que eso, yo diría que son…

—¡Unos bobos!

—¡Exacto! Todos son así, y no deberías prestarles mucha atención.

—¡Todos…! ¡Excepto papá!

—¡Claro! Jeje.

—¡Si! El nunca hace eso de mirarte a escondidas, ni de reojo, como el viejo ese… ¡Argh…! Mi papá es... ¡genial! El si es un caballero. ¡Verdad mamá! —La pequeña abraza a su madre, esta le sonríe y corresponde su abrazo.

—Si… lo es… Siempre ha sido así. Él nunca demuestra lo que siente, aunque a veces… —"_eso hace falta…" _Piensa para sí misma_._—

—¿A veces qué?

—Nada… recordé algo.

—¿Algo sobre papá?

—Sí, algo sobre Sasuke… pero no es momento para recordar, debemos darnos prisa sino queremos que Bolt se coma tu pastel.

—¡Eso no!

—¡Anda! ¡Entonces corre!

—¡Si mamá! ¡Tú también date prisa!

—¡Ya voy ya voy! ¡Pero no me jales del brazo! —Sonriente Sakura camina despacio mientras la niña tira de ella con fuerza.

—¡Apúrate mamá! ¡Apúrate! ¡Tenemos que llegar antes de que Bolt se coma todo!

—Ahora si tienes prisa, jeje, bien. ¡Vamos!

Madre e hija continuaron su camino, esta vez con un andar más veloz, cortesía de la pequeña Sarada que parecía haber encontrado una nueva motivación.

Continuará…

—***—

Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con una historia que… no se bien cómo terminará XD Bueno, si lo sé… pero que no les diré, jeje. Aún así, espero que la historia les guste y les anime a dejar algún comentario, aunque sea pequeño.

Sé que el episodio es corto, pero procurare que el siguiente no lo sea tanto.

Sin más por el momento me despido y ¡hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**CAPITULO 02**

**24-Nov-2014**

_El viento sopla meciendo las ramas y arrullando las flores._

_Como la suave brisa, velando los sueños y alejando temores._

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Aquí estamos! ¡Ven! ¡Hey aquí! —

Un joven de rubios cabellos agita sus brazos con fuerza, a su lado una joven ojiplata le observa divertida. Frente a ellos se encuentran un par de niños, uno de cabellera rubia y una niña de ojos aperlados; los pequeños sostienen un enorme cartel que dice "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SARADA". Al observar la escena Sakura sonríe al tiempo que voltea a ver a su pequeña hija, la cual, al notar esas muestras de afecto no puede contener una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Mira Mamá! ¡Mira! —La pequeña tira del brazo de su mamá.

—¡Lo veo, hija, lo veo! —Sonrientes, ambas caminan hacia la pequeña multitud.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Sarada! —La pequeña ojiperla suelta el letrero y corre hasta donde se encuentra Sarada, rodeándola con sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza. —¡Espero que te diviertas mucho!

—¡Este…! ¡Gracias! — Ligeramente sonrojada la pelinegro acomoda sus lentes y acepta el abrazo de la pequeña Himawari.

Casi imperceptible, lentamente se acercan Hinata y Naruto empujando a un renegado Bolt que al ver la cercanía con la pequeña ojinegro termina sonrojándose por completo.

—¡Vamos hijo! ¿No tenías algo que decir? Este es el momento. —Tiernamente Hinata se agacha a la altura de su hijo y lo anima a acercarse un poco más. Sonrojado el pequeño Uzumaki da un par de pasos, agacha la mirada y como si fuera una reverencia junta pies y brazos y se inclina precipitadamente.

—¡Fe… fe… Feliz Cumpleaños… Sarada! —Sakura y su hija se miran sorprendidas, sonríen, y la pequeña Sarada coloca su mano sobre el hombro del pelirubio.

—¡Muchas gracias Bolt! —El niño tarda un poco en reaccionar, de pronto levanta la mirada, sonríe y sale corriendo. —¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? ¡DOBEEE…! —Furiosa Sarada grita mientras el Uzumaki le muestra la lengua. Los adultos se observan y terminan riendo.

—¡Vengan! ¡Ya está todo listo! —Naruto toma de la cintura a su hija y la coloca sobre sus hombros, al tiempo que camina rumbo a una mesa rodeada de decenas de sillas.

En la mesa puede verse montones de comida, un enorme pastel y varios platos con botanas. En los alrededores se pueden divisar varios viejos conocidos junto con un montón de chamacos corriendo descarriados por ahí.

—Veo que han trabajado mucho. ¡Muchas gracias Hinata!

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Sakura, casi todo lo ha hecho Ino, llego desde muy temprano a preparar todo.

—¿Ella hizo todo esto sola?—Sorprendida la pelirosa observa los cientos de globos atados en los árboles, así como los listones multicolor que parecen unir todo y formar un gran salón de fiestas. Es difícil imaginar que ese era un campo de entrenamiento hasta hace pocas horas. —¡No puedo creerlo! — _"¡SHANNARO!"_ — La voz interna de Sakura grita sorprendida al tiempo que Sarada asiente con la cabeza como si pudiera escucharla. Los ojos de la pequeña brillan al divisar una piñata y un par de juegos inflables, pero duda sobre si es buen momento para alejarse de su madre.

—Bueno… si te soy sincera, Ino recibió un poco de ayuda.

—¿Te refieres a Sai? Mmm… supongo que es obvio, aunque aun así no puedo creer que esos dos hayan logrado hacer todo esto en tan poco tiempo.

—No me refiero a Sai… hablo del Hokage.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Él está aquí? —La pelirosa voltea sorprendida, dirigiendo la vista a la multitud buscando a su viejo sensei, mientras su hija frunce el ceño.

—Si, jeje, él fue el primero en llegar. En cuanto supo que Ino buscaba un lugar para hacerle una fiesta a la pequeña Sarada… —Hinata se agacha ligeramente y sonríe a la susodicha, quien cruza los brazos y hace un marcado puchero. — En cuanto lo supo de inmediato envió un escuadrón anbu y media docena de genin para apoyar a Ino, fue increíble, él incluso estuvo supervisando todo y ayudo con algunos adornos.

—Así que… eso hizo… —Sakura observa los alrededores pensativa.

—¡Es un tonto!

—¡Sarada! ¡No digas eso!

—Es la verdad, él sexto debería ocuparse de sus asuntos de Hokage y dejarnos en paz… —Molesta la pequeña Uchiha se da la vuelta dando la espalda a sus mayores, quienes se observan ligeramente divertidas.

—Aun así debemos agradecerle sus atenciones. ¡Gracias Hinata! En un momento estoy contigo, buscare a Kakashi para agradecerle. Y tú… ¡Vienes conmigo! —La ojijade toma la mano de su hija y camina decidida.

—¡Yo no quiero ir! ¡Ve tú! ¡Nos va pegar lo pervertido! —Hinata sonríe divertirla y las ve alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

Desde fuera, la reunión se veía pequeña, pero una vez caminando entre los invitados Sakura se dio cuenta que parecía que toda Konoha estaba reunida en ese lugar. Por un momento pensó en que quizá había algunos "colados" pero conforme fue saludando se dio cuenta que conocía a todos en ese lugar. Ahí estaba la jefa de enfermeras junto a su esposo, cuantos desvelos tuvo por su culpa; también estaba Rock Lee y su hijo, caminando de manos… como siempre; ¡oh! y como olvidar a la irreconocible Anko, que había dejado atrás esa imagen atemorizante y ahora se le podía ver con frecuencia junto a la pequeña Chouchou siendo de lo más tierna y dulce; también estaban sus compañeros del escuadrón anbu, al que ingreso brevemente y del cual salió sin el más mínimo rasguño a pesar de las difíciles misiones, ¡claro! Todo mundo la cuidaba y sobre protegía en especial… Kakashi...

En realidad no faltaba nadie y es precisamente esa la razón por la que pareciera que medio Konoha estaba ahí. Y es que precisamente gracias a su trabajo había logrado conocer a prácticamente medio Konoha. Todos estaban ahí, todos excepto la única persona que le gustaría que estuviera junto a ella…

—¡Sakura!

—¡Ah! ¡Sensei! ¿Cómo has estado?

—¡Hump! —Al ver a su viejo maestro la pelirosa corre presurosa, el peligris sonríe detrás de su máscara mientras la pequeña Sarada se cruza de brazos y camina muy lentamente siguiendo a su madre.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡No has cambiado nada!

—¡Claro que no he cambiado! Sensei… si apenas nos vimos el mes pasado. —Sakura sonríe e incluso se cubre la boca divertida.

—¡Cierto! Pero es que los días se me hacen tan largos en ese lugar…

—¡Pero es su deber! —La pequeña interrumpe molesta.

—¡Sarada! Lo siento sensei, no sé qué le pasa, últimamente ha…

—No digas nada más, Sakura, yo sé lo que le pasa. ¿Verdad Sarada?—La pequeña levanta una ceja y observa fijamente a su mayor.

—…

—Sé que una niña como tú no quiere estar escuchando a un viejo ninja hablar de aburridos recuerdos. Preferirías ir a jugar con tus amigos ¿Cierto?

—Este… si…

—¡Bien! Pues ve a jugar con tus amigos, pero antes permíteme darte tu obsequio…

—¡Sensei no! ¡No debió molestarse!

—No es ninguna molestia, Sakura, siempre que asisto a una fiesta procuro llevar algún presente, y Sarada no será la excepción. ¿Verdad? — El peligris le guiña un ojo a la niña quien lo observa sorprendida. De unos rápidos movimientos, lo que parece ser una invocación, aparece una nube de humo y seguida de esta un enorme paquete. —Ten… ¡es para ti!

—¿E… en serio? —La pequeña estira sus manos sujetando el presente con trabajo, sus brazos apenas pueden rodear la enorme caja. La niña observa la foto del empaque incrédula. —Pero… ¿En verdad es para mí?

—¡Claro! ¡Es todo tuyo!

—¡Gracias!—Los ojos de Sarada brillaron, abrazo la caja y corrió con su madre. —¡Mira Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Es una cometa!

—¿En verdad? ¡Vaya!

—¡Si! Es como la que su papá le trajo a Bolt, pero que nunca me la quiere prestar… ¡Ahora verá ese dobe! —La mirada de Sarada en ese instante es inconfundible, idéntica a la de su madre, Kakashi sonríe al notar el parecido. —¡Debo irme Mamá! ¡Gracias Hokage!

–¡Llámame Kakashi!

—¡Gracias Kakashi Sensei! ¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós!—La pequeña corre con fuerza en dirección de los demás niños, Sakura y Kakashi sonríen. —¡Bolt! ¡BOLT! ¡Mira esto y muere de envidia! ¡DOBE! —Al escuchar la ultima frase de la pequeña una gota de sudor aparece en los rostros de los mayores, se observan mutuamente y comienzan a reír.

—¿Cómo sabias qué eso era lo que ella quería? —Sakura coloca sus brazos en su espalda y observa de reojo a su sensei.

—Mmm… Digamos que fue mi intuición… —El peligris se rasca la barbilla y observa a la kunoichi también de reojo.

—¿Intuición? ¡Claro…! Conozco esa intuición… ¿Ahora espías niños sensei?

—No de la forma que piensas… —El jounin sonríe.

—O quizá… ¿Me espiabas a mí? ¿Eh…? —La kunoichi se gira y sorpresivamente queda frente a su maestro, este se sonroja ligeramente, ella parece notarlo y se acerca más estirando sus pies, quedando casi de puntillas y acercando sus rostros peligrosamente. —¿Qué me dice sensei? ¿Es así?

—¿Sa… Sakura? —Al notar la enorme proximidad Sakura empieza a sonrojarse, y de no ser por la mascará el rostro de Kakashi tendría el mismo color. Antiguamente Kakashi solía acercar su rostro al de Sakura de la misma forma, divirtiéndose a costa del sonrojo de su inocente alumna, ahora Sakura quiso vengarse pero al parecer no conto con que el efecto de la broma es reciproco.

—Lo… lo siento sensei… no quise…

—…

Ambos observaron sus ojos por un instante, luego desviaron las miradas y se alejaron un poco guardando silencio. Permanecieron así varios segundos, Sakura sonrojada mirando al suelo y Kakashi rascándose la cabeza mirando a lo alto.

—¡YA ESTA AQUÍ!

La inconfundible voz de Naruto resuena por el lugar y despierta a ambos de su trance, de pronto la música deja se escucharse y algunos invitados se levantan de sus asientos. Todos dirigen su mirada a lo lejos y observan una difusa figura salir de entre los arboles. En el medio de la multitud puede verse a una pequeña de negros cabellos salir corriendo y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la misteriosa silueta, saltar sobre ella y tirándole al suelo. Todos ríen e incluso algunos aplauden. ¡Sasuke, ha llegado!

—¡Eh! Debo irme… lo siento…

—No te preocupes Sakura. ¡Ve! Es tu esposo, debes estar con él.

—¡Gracias Sensei! Te veo después, tengo tanto que platicar… —La ojijade se despide, camina deprisa en dirección del Uchiha.

—¡Claro Sakura! Aquí estaré… _Esperándote… _—La última palabra fue pronunciada solo en su mente, al tiempo que observa como su pequeña aprendiz se aleja de él, acercándose a su esposo abrazándolo y besándolo.

Sin esperar más, el viejo jounin, ahora Hokage, dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, caminando por una pequeña vereda y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

La fiesta continúo hasta altas horas de la noche, hubo muchas risas y baile. Rompieron un par de piñatas y mientras todos estaban distraídos Inojin recibió un golpe al jugar en uno de los juegos inflables, por un momento todos se alarmaron pero no paso a mayores, la pequeña ni siquiera lloró, aunque Ino si lo hizo.

Durante la velada pudo verse a la festejada sentada en las piernas de su padre, comiendo pastel y abriendo regalos. Sakura por otra parte permanecía cerca de ellos pero se notaba distraída, observando frecuentemente hacia las orillas, buscando algo… buscando a alguien…

Al final todo termino, los invitados se fueron poco a poco y ya cuando no quedaba nadie una brigada ninja apareció de la nada y limpio el lugar en segundos. Sasuke agradeció el gesto, tomo a su hija en brazos y sujeto la mano de su esposa para emprender el camino a casa. Tras cada paso el moreno asentía con la cabeza a cada frase que la ojijade le contaba. Mientras, la pequeña Sarada, sucumbía ante el sueño, acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre y arrullándose con la voz de su madre, pero sin soltar en ningún momento el más valioso presente que había recibido este día y que provino de la persona menos esperada por ella.

Continuará…

—***—

Lo prometido, segundo capítulo y pensando ya en el tercero. Espero les guste, espero lo disfruten y espero comenten XD

Todo los comentarios serán bien recibidos, en especial si incluyen alguna donación… bueno no. Con el puro review me conformo XD

¡Nos leeremos pronto!

¡Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**CAPITULO 03**

**1-Diciembre-2014**

_Con la cálida brisa mecen sus copas los rosados cerezos._

_Y la pálida flor brilla ingente ante el fulgor de sus anhelos_

—¡Claro que no! ¡Sasuke! ¡No te alejes! ¡Debemos permanecer cerca…! ¡Sasuke! ¡ESPERA SASUKE…!—

De pronto la pelirosa se incorpora y abre los ojos completamente solo para volver a cerrarlos de inmediato. Una luz cegadora le nubla la visión, su respiración es agitada y su corazón palpita rápidamente.

—¿Sa… Sasuke…? —

Talla sus parpados y poco a poco los separa. En sus pupilas se dibujan los contornos de una pequeña habitación, limpia y confortable pero tímidamente desordenada.

—Cierto… Estoy en casa…—

Frota sus ojos con una mano mientras apoya la otra sobre la cama. Lentamente observa su alrededor.

—Fue una pesadilla... De nuevo…—

Poco a poco las imágenes se vuelven claras, demasiado claras, resaltando detalles que normalmente pasaría por alto; pero podría decirse que últimamente su mente está muy perceptiva a los detalles y cada objeto que observa le trae recuerdos inesperados, algunos tan claros y vividos que incluso podrían catalogarse como momentos memorables, pero otros son demasiado vagos y difusos como para recordar con claridad como o cuando surgieron ni el por qué llegan a su mente en ese preciso momento.

Por ejemplo: aquella vieja cómoda, donde guarda minuciosamente su preciada ropa interior, fue el regalo de bodas de su querida maestra Tsunade-sama, que a pesar de lo que su mentora diga, ese mueble no tenía pinta de ser nuevo; las fotos en la pared, cuidadosamente desordenadas, donde aparecen todos sus amigos y compañeros, exceptuando a Kakashi Hatake, fueron el regalo de su pequeña hija en su más reciente cumpleaños; o la duela del suelo, que siempre rechina cuando Sasuke la pisa, pero no emite sonido alguno cuando ella o Sarada lo hacen…

—¡Ah! Sasuke…—

La suave brisa y el ligero vaivén de las cortinas le recuerdan que a Sasuke le encanta dormir con la ventana abierta, así sea verano o invierno, él disfruta de esa brisa e insiste en abrir la ventana aun cuando ella muera de frio por la noche…

—Sasuke, Sasuke… ¡SASUKE! —Sorpresivamente la pelirosa voltea al otro lado de la cama observando un lugar vacío. —¡Es cierto! ¡Sasuke llego! —

Rápidamente la kunoichi se incorpora, se quita la ropa de dormir y se dirige al armario, saca unos shorts color negro, una falda rosada y la blusa roja que tanto le gusta. En un instante se viste por completo, se peina, coloca un pasador como detalle final y sale de la habitación.

Los escalones resuenan tras sentir los veloces pasos sobre ellos, en el comedor un par de figuras se sonríen y observan atentos el portal justo donde esa escalerilla termina. Una figura rosada desciende rápidamente, posándose firmemente en el suelo al final. Estirándose cuan larga es, cual estela, imponente y hermosa… La joven observa en todas direcciones hasta que finalmente se encuentra con dos pares de ojos azabache.

—¡Hola Mamá! ¡Por fin despertaste! —La sonriente voz de la pequeña llama su atención, la figura masculina sonríe a su hija, observa de reojo a la pelirosa y finalmente continúa comiendo.

—Pero… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? Se supone que yo prepararía él desayuno.

—Lo siento mamá, es que nos dio hambre y no despertabas. ¡Así que yo le prepare el desayuno a Papá! ¡Verdad! —El Uchiha sonríe a su pequeña.

—Sarada… Eso solo es cereal y… ¿Jugo? ¿Al menos lo descongelaste?

—Este… yo… —El moreno intenta contener una risa, la pelirosa lo nota y también sonríe.

—No te preocupes hija. ¡Me encanta como haces el desayuno! —El moreno limpia su boca con una servilleta, se incorpora, da algunos pasos rodeando la pequeña mesa y se inclina frente a su hija. —Algún día serás una buena esposa…—Suavemente golpea la frente de la pequeña con sus dedos, esta, sorprendida, queda por completo inmóvil. —Bien, debo irme.

—¿Te iras tan pronto? ¿Pero si acabas de llegar? —La pelirosa se acerca al pelinegro, este toma su espada y la coloca en su cintura.

—Solo iré a dar un informe al hokage.

—Ya veo pero… —La joven jounin observa el afilada arma, el azabache nota de inmediato el movimiento de esos brillantes orbes color jade, pero continúa ajustándose sus ropas sin inmutarse ante la fija mirada de su esposa.

—También parece que habrá una reunión de generales, Shikamaru insistió en que debería ir y no puedo negarme. No es gran cosa pero me llevara todo el día. ¡Lo siento! Debo irme.—

El moreno se inclina y besa fugazmente los labios de la jounin, en un movimiento tan preciso y fugaz que la kunoichi apenas puede reaccionar. El azabache sonríe, abre la puerta y se marcha.

—A… adiós… Sasuke…—Tocando sus labios al finalizar sus palabras, la joven se acerca a la puerta y recarga su cabeza en la madera tras la que se esfumo su amado. —¡_Cuídate…!_— Su última palabra apenas se escucha en su propia mente.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

—¡Eh! —La pelirosa voltea sorprendida ante el grito de su hija.

—¡NO! ¡No me casare con ese dobe! ¡NUNCA! ¡No seré la esposa de Bolt!

—¡Sarada! ¿De qué hablas…? —Madre e hija se observan, la más joven se sonroja, agacha la mirada y continúa comiendo su cereal.

—Nada mamá, nada… —

Sakura la observa por un momento, sonríe y se sienta en la mesa, justo frente a su hija, en el lugar que minutos antes ocupara Sasuke.

—¿Esta rico el cereal?

—¡Claro! ¡Yo misma abrí la caja!

—¿En serio?

—¡Si! Bueno… Papá abrió la caja, pero yo puse los platos y serví el cereal en cada uno. ¡También serví el jugo!

—¡Eso veo! Jeje —

Sakura inclina un poco su vaso de jugo observando sorprendida que el contenido no se derrama. En ese momento llega a su mente la imagen de Sarada colocando en el congelador un empaque entero de jugo de naranja, con la justificación de que así se mantendría fresco para cuando llegara su padre.

—Oye Sarada… ¿Quieres mucho a tu Papá?

—¡Claro!

—¿Qué tanto?

—¡Así, mira… !— La pequeña se levanta y estira sus brazos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso es mucho!

—¡Si! ¡Lo quiero mucho! —Sarada sonríe, Sakura hace lo propio pero se queda pensativa. —Y tu mamá ¿También lo quieres?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Qué tanto?

—Déjame ver… —La kunoichi se incorpora, sujeta los brazos de su hija y los estira. —¡Todo esto! Así lo amo. —La kunoichi vuelve a su asiento mientras Sarada observa sus brazos y luego observa a su madre con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué Sarada?

—¡Las dos queremos igual a papá!

—Si, pero yo lo conocí antes que tú… —La kunoichi golpea la frente de su hija y sonríe divertida.

—¡Mamá! ¡Eso no es justo!– La pequeña coloca sus manos en su frente mientras la pelirosa ríe abiertamente.

—Es la verdad no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso… —

—¡Entonces yo voy a querer más a papá!

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tanto?

—¡Así! ¡Mucho mucho! —La pequeña estira sus brazos con fuerza.

—Entonces, si haces eso, yo lo voy a querer así… —La pelirosa estira sus propios brazos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Eso no se vale!— La kunoichi ríe, la pequeña hace una mueca… —¡Hump…! Entonces yo voy a quererlo así de mucho! —

La pequeña Uchiha toma las manos de su madre y las estira, mientras la Haruno baja los brazos una y otra vez, cada que su pequeña los suelta. Se escucha a la niña reclamar a su madre, mientras la pelirosa no para de reír.

El tiempo pasa, se hace tarde y ambas se preparan para continuar con sus deberes. Sarada debe asistir a la escuela, mientras Sakura, quizá, solo quizá… decida esperar a Sasuke hasta su regreso a casa, como siempre ha sido y como el mismo Sasuke piensa que siempre será...

Continuará…

—***—

Bueno, este capítulo quedo más corto de lo que planeaba, pero es que al final decidí no mezclar ideas. A cambio prometo escribir el siguiente capítulo rápidamente.

Espero les guste y espero me dejen algún comentario. Ya saben, los reviews animan y no cuestan nada, así que… ¡A comentar! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

**Capítulo 04**

07-diciembre-2014

_Flotando sobre el agua del rio o recostada entre la fresca yerba._

_La flor de cerezo lucha por no olvidar su propia encomienda._

—¡Uff! ¡Por fin termine! —Sakura limpia el sudor de su frente y observa su obra. —No creí que estuviera tan sucio pero al final valió la pena. —Satisfecha, se recarga sobre el trapeador que sostiene con ambas manos, observando el reloj en la pared. —Y aún me queda mucho tiempo, aprovechare para ir al mercado y les preparare una rica cena a esos dos, y por la noche quizá Sasuke y yo podamos… —La joven agita su cabeza con un dejo de tristeza. —Pero no debo pensar en eso, debo darme prisa o se hará tarde. —

Rápidamente la kunoichi se pone en movimiento, toma el balde y arroja el agua al jardín, empapando un pequeño arbusto y a las jóvenes flores que tímidamente crecen a su alrededor. Coge el trapeador y junto con la cubeta en sus manos los mete al armario que se encuentra bajo las escaleras, un lugar lleno de utensilios de limpieza y demás triques inútiles que siguen acumulándose uno junto al otro, objetos que mes con mes recibe de familiares y amigos junto con algún sabio consejo. Como si el simple hecho de poseerlos ayudara con la limpieza diaria, si tan solo alguien fuera tan acomedido en ayudar como en regalar otra seria la historia.

Sakura aún recuerda cuando recibió el primero de esos objetos, justo el día de su boda, era un par de delantales, cepillos y guantes, ideales para hacer la limpieza del hogar en familia; por aquella época solo eran dos, la presencia de Sarada aún no se vislumbraba, y el bien intencionado de Sasuke la beso en cuanto vio el regalo, emocionado como es inusual en él, le susurró al oído lo buena que era esa idea e incluso la convenció de recibirlo "siempre" usando ese delantal… "solo" el delantal. El Uchiha nunca ha sido una persona muy expresiva, ni siquiera cuando eran novios, él nunca demostró interés físico por ella ni de ningún otro tipo, por eso al escuchar esas palabras, esos deseos ocultos de su amado, se llenó de alegría y gustosa cumplió el capricho de su ahora marido. Recibiéndolo día con día con ese atuendo, solo con ese atuendo, disfrutando su mirada y viviendo juntos días inolvidables y noches irrepetibles. ¡Cierto! Así eran esos días…

Poco a poco el juego se volvió aburrido, monótono. Sasuke se acostumbró al cuerpo de su esposa y ella a sus miradas… a las pocas que aun recibía de su compañero. Las noches eran mucho más tranquilas, los viajes del pelinegro mucho más frecuentes y la joven esposa seguía usando la prenda pero con un interés completamente diferente. Ahora le parecía un objeto de gran utilidad, tan esencial como lo puede ser un kunai o un shuriken. Sin su mandil se sentía desnuda dentro de su propio hogar, aún si vestía las ropas más conservadoras debajo, ella era esclava de su mandil y no le molestaba, quizá hasta se sentía orgullosa de usarlo… o al menos así era hasta que un día su joven marido llego, azotando la puerta visiblemente molesto, ella corrió y lo abrazo para inmediatamente besarlo, como era su costumbre, pero en esta ocasión él la rechazo, se hizo a un lado y corto el contacto bruscamente. Ambos se miraron, ella temerosa y el fríamente la recorrió de arriba abajo, con una mueca de molestia y furia pronuncio las siguientes palabras: "¡De nuevo con esas fachas!" la voz del Uchiha retumbo como nunca en la cabeza de la kunoichi "Deberías arreglarte mejor, no sabes lo decepcionante que es volver a casa y encontrarme con… ¡esto!" Sin más, el pelinegro subió la escalerilla, zigzagueando, dando golpes en el muro y pateando cuanto objeto encontró a su paso.

Esa noche fue larga, pasaron horas antes de que la joven pelirosa se armara de valor, secara sus lágrimas y subiera siguiendo los pasos de aquel sujeto, aquel que creía olvidado y enterrado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. De aquel por el cual amigos y maestro arriesgaron su vida y la de su aldea por traer de vuelta, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin recibir nada más que la satisfacción de haber rescatado a un amigo. Aquel sujeto, tan alejado y disperso, idealizado por toda la aldea y al cual ella creyó conocer tan bien, se encontraba ahora tumbado sobre su cama, roncando escandalosamente e inundando la alcoba con un fuerte hedor. ¿Será licor o quizá algo más? Bueno, el aroma es lo de menos, lo que importan son los motivos. Esa noche ella durmió en el sofá, al día siguiente su esposo despertó tarde y se comportó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ninguno de los dos menciono el incidente y la vida continúo como de costumbre.

Al tiempo se supo de una serie de apuestas que algunos chicos de la aldea habían llevado acabo días atrás, con finales muy desagradables para algunos, pero otros resultando sumamente afortunados. Sasuke fue de los faltos de suerte, perdiendo prácticamente todo cuanto poseía en manos de un extraño, perdiéndose en alcohol como ninguno en la aldea y hundido en la desesperación que el licor sembró en su alma, término apostando hasta a su propia esposa. Hecho singular que generaba risas entre los jounin, quienes lo contaban como un divertido relato a cuanta persona se cruzaba frente a ellos, historia que no agradaba a muchos de los generales y jounin de mayor rango, pero que en especial avergonzaba a su joven esposa. En cuanto ella se enteró de boca de su amiga Ino, no supo que hacer, de inmediato su mente hilo su comportamiento anterior con este extraño evento; comprendió que le faltaba mucho para conocer a Sasuke, pero quizá le faltaba mucho más como para hacerse un lugar definitivo en el corazón del que ahora era su esposo. En ese momento le pareció evidente que Sasuke no la veía más que como un objeto, como un trofeo quizá, un premio más en su exitosa carrera, donde la riqueza llega y se va de la forma más absurda, como una simple apuesta. _"¿Una puesta? ¿Acaso eso soy para él…?"_

Esos días fueron difíciles, para variar Sasuke se encontraba de viaje cuando la ola de rumores estallo. La ojijade tuvo que lidiar con la situación sola, escondiéndose en casa para no dar la cara, gritando en la ducha para acallar su llanto, golpeando la cama sobre la que alguna vez suspiro por el regreso de su amado. Las llamadas constantes, las miradas tiernas y comprensivas de sus amigos, todos en ese momento se unieron en el empeño de recordarle una y otra vez con cada mirada, con cada palabra que su esposo la había perdido en una apuesta "¡En una apuesta…! ¡EN SOLO UNA MALDITA APUESTA!" Con solo una apuesta la vida de fantasía se derrumbó.

La situación en la aldea no paso a mayores, económicamente hablando, el Hokage intervino en cuanto se enteró, anulando todas las apuestas y expulsando a los foráneos que las habían promovido. También prohibió hablar de tema durante las misiones y frente de su presencia, muchos generales siguieron la medida. Pronto los rumores aminoraron hasta desaparecer. Muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de Sakura en aquellos días, de pronto volver al Anbu no parecía tan descabellado, Kakashi se lo insinuó varias veces pero nunca quiso escucharlo. Ahora la idea no le desagradaba del todo, pero lo cierto es que nada sería igual. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya no estaban ahí, muchos emigraron a otras regiones, a otros lugares donde podían crecer como personas, ella creyó hacer lo mismo, pero ahora dudaba de ello. Incluso el mismo Kakashi se había convertido en Hokage, en un excelente Hokage, para sorpresa de muchos. Cuando él continuaba en los Anbu ella corría a pedirle consejo constantemente, pero ahora que era Hokage no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo. Distrayéndolo de sus deberes, llevando temas privados y banales a sus oídos mientras otros pedían un poco de tiempo para hablar de asuntos importantes con él.

Sakura se sentía sola, olvidada, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, muchos, y algunos no muy sanos. Su mente era un caos y el causante de ese caos no se encontraba cerca. No había forma de reclamarle, de golpearlo, de hacerlo sentir lo que ella sentía. Esa… impotencia, que hace tiempo creyó olvidada, de nuevo se hacía presente. Su vida no le pertenecía, había perdido el control, olvidado la motivación, estaba viviendo algo que ella no quería, que no comprendía. Y así, como muchos matrimonios se deciden en un arrebato de pasión, muchos otros terminan en un instante de furia. Pero para Sakura no era el caso, su matrimonio fue lentamente cultivado, y su fin, había sido decidido de forma serena y calmada. Ella no odiaba a Sasuke, al menos no tanto como se odiaba a si misma por no haber sabido comprender al amor de su infancia. Seguía siendo una niña, y se había casado con él como tal, pero ahora debe madurar y dar fin a su relación, como toda persona madura debe hacerlo al no encontrar motivo valido para continuar juntos.

La decisión estaba tomada, el día había sido elegido, el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea sería el último a su vida. Nerviosa, ansiosa, espero frente a la puerta durante horas, esperando la llegada del Uchiha. Nunca le volvería a llamar esposo, nunca se besarían de nuevo ni se llamarían con familiaridad. En cuanto él cruzará esa puerta le plantearía su decisión y saldría sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse y sin importar lo que sucediera en un futuro no regresaría jamás a su lado. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, se vio una sombra bajo la puerta, el momento había llegado, pero… la puerta no se abrió, en cambio se deslizo una carta por debajo. Durante algunos segundos Sakura observo confundida el pedazo de papel, finalmente se acercó y lo recogió, leyendo la hoja con detenimiento, sorprendida alzo la mirada, la puerta finalmente se abrió, dibujando entre los cegadores rayos de sol la figura del joven jounin de ojos azabache. "¡Estoy embarazada!" la voz de Sakura sorprendió al recién llegado, quien por un momento permaneció inmóvil. Ambos se observaron incrédulos, sonrieron y de forma imprevisible se abrazaron dando gritos y saltos de alegría.

A partir de entonces los días fueron muy diferentes, Sakura conoció al amoroso padre con el que se casó. Un ser completamente diferente del que conocía, amoroso y extrovertido, alabando y enalteciendo a su hija aun antes de nacer. Entonces la pelirosa decidió darle una oportunidad a este hombre, a este nuevo Sasuke que recién acababa de conocer y con el que quizá, si valga la pena vivir.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Eh? ¡Sarada! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo de la escuela, a esta hora llego siempre. ¿Y tú que haces parada frente al armario?

—Nada, solo… recordaba.

—¿Con un trapeador?

—Es que, me trae buenos recuerdos.

—…

—Lo sé, es raro. —Sarada observa a su madre incrédula, la pelirosa solo sonríe.

—¡Me voy a bañar! Papá llegará pronto, deberías quitarte el mandil.

—¡Eh!

—¡Sabes que no le gusta verte así! —La pequeña sonríe colgada del barandal, y luego desaparece corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Lo sé hija. —Sakura se quita el delantal y cuidadosamente lo cuelga dentro del armario. —Se cuánto le desagrada, aun así… _no puedo evitar sentirme contenta cuando lo uso._ —Las últimas palabras solo se escuchan en su mente. Sonríe para si misma y cierra la portezuela del pequeño armario.

Continuará…

—***—

¿Qué les puedo decir? Este episodio no estaba contemplado pero una vez que comencé no pude detenerme. Espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario para saber que tal les pareció.

En este momento comienzo el siguiente capitulo y les prometo una actualización muy pronto.

¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

**SUEÑOS DE UNA FLOR DE CEREZO**

Capítulo 05

21-diciembre-2014

_En el inmenso firmamento las estrellas brillan tintineantes._

_Y en la Tierra miles de cerezos danzan y cantan florecientes._

—¡Papá! ¡Buenos días! —Sonriente la pequeña Sarada saluda a su padre levantando la cuchara.

—¡Buenos días mí amor! —El Uchiha se acerca a la mesa y besa a la pequeña en la frente, esta sonríe mientras continua masticando su cereal.

—¡Buenos días Sasuke! ¿Quieres desayunar? —Sakura se levanta y sonríe, el pelinegro la observa y le sonríe de la misma forma.

—No, lo siento, debo irme. —El ojinegro se acerca a la puerta, toma su espada y la ajusta a su cinturón.

—Pero… anoche llegaste tarde, ni siquiera supe a qué hora fue. —La pelirosa se acerca a su esposo, coloca la mano sobre su espalda, el Uchiha reacciona al contacto, da la vuelta y sostiene la suave mano de la joven.

—Lo lamento, pero debo ir. Hay mucho nerviosismo entre los generales, Shikamaru insiste en que este presente.

—Es… —Sakura observa de reojo a su pequeña quien come a toda prisa su desayuno. — ¿Acaso es una guerra? ¿Por eso llevas tu espada…?—Casi susurrando, la joven se recarga en el pecho de su esposo con ambas manos. Este la observa y luego ríe divertido.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso? —El Uchiha acaricia el hombro de la joven. —Solo son reuniones. Al parecer he viajado mucho sin informar a nadie, solo quieren corroborar algunos datos. —El pelinegro da la vuelta y abre la puerta.

—Sa… Sasuke. —La voz de la pelirosa se escucha tímidamente.

—Por cierto, la espada solo es para darme confianza… —El azabache regresa y da un fugaz beso a los labios de su esposa. —¡Me siento desnudo sin ella! —Sakura se sorprende y queda inmóvil, el pelinegro sonríe divertido. —¡Debo irme!

—¡Espera Papá! ¡Voy contigo!

—¡En serio! ¿Ya estas lista?

—¡Sip!

—Bien. ¡Vamos! ¡Nos vemos luego Sakura!

—¡Adiós Mamá!

Ambas siluetas, padre e hija, desaparecen tras la puerta, Sakura sonríe, recarga su frente en la madera y de pronto siente una humedad recorrer sus mejillas. Sorprendida, rápidamente limpia sus lágrimas.

—¿Pero por qué lloras? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta…! Solo es un beso… solo eso… —Acaricia sus labios suavemente. — _Solo un beso… —_La joven agita su cabeza dispersando las ideas en su mente. —¡Suficiente! ¡Debo darme prisa!—

Sin decir más, la ojijade vuelve a sus actividades cotidianas, limpiando la mesa, lavando los trastes y aseando la casa del desorden que su pequeña hija hace día con día. Nada fuera de lo común, nada, salvo el hecho de que inmediatamente al terminar, toma su bolso y sale de la casa a toda prisa.

Por alguna razón este era un día diferente, como si todo estuviera en orden, como si todo mundo estuviera feliz. El sol se veía resplandeciente en lo alto, incluso, quizá un poco más brillante que de costumbre. El cielo también se ve más azul, con algunas aves atravesándolo fugazmente, sin nubes a la vista. En su andar Sakura encuentra a un par de vecinos, quienes muy amablemente la saludan, sin omitir una amplia sonrisa ni la obligada pregunta por su hija y esposo. Muy buenas personas. ¡Si! En definitiva este parecía ser un buen día, como pocos en Konoha, llenos de gente amable y sonriente.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Sakura no deja de palpitar, como si quisiera salir corriendo y gritar "_¡SHANNARO_!" a los cuatro vientos… Alrededor la gente sigue con sus vidas: ríe, se toma de la mano, pasea, se abrazan, algunos incluso se besan… y ríen de nuevo. Todo mundo es tan feliz, pero ella… ¿es feliz? _"¡Pero qué pregunta tan absurda, Sakura! ¡Sácala de tu mente ahora mismo!_" Grita para sí misma y de pronto siente una lágrima en su rostro. _"¿Pero que es esto? ¡No de nuevo!_" La joven limpia su mejilla, una tibia humedad envuelve sus dedos y sus ojos parecen aterrados a lo que observan. Sus piernas tiemblan, sus puños se cierran con fuerza, siente que no puede soportarlo más y como si fuera un deseo oculto su cuerpo simplemente comienza a correr.

Por las agitadas y tumultuosas calles se ve a una joven de cabellos rosados correr a toda prisa, algunos la observan curiosos, otros simplemente la ignoran. En este lugar es común que la gente atraviese las calles a toda velocidad sin el menor cuidado, pero generalmente son jounin los protagonistas de dicha escena, uniformados con la vestimenta característica y acompañados en grupos de cuatro o cinco individuos. Es raro ver a un civil viajando solo con esa prisa, más raro aun es ver a una joven de cabellos rosados correr tan intensamente.

Parece que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que corrió de esa forma, solo han pasado unos minutos y sus piernas ya están agotadas mientras que sus pulmones apenas y le permiten respirar. "_¿Cuánto tiempo he corrido? ¿Qué distancia?_" Sakura detiene su andar y se recarga en un muro completamente exhausta, observando el camino recorrido. "_Lo que haya sido es demasiado poco…_" Piensa para sí misma mientras intenta recuperar el aliento, recarga su espalda en el muro y se desliza lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo, observando el cielo e intentando calmarse un poco. _"¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso…_?"

Ella solía correr días completos en sus misiones anbu sin agotarse un poco siquiera, claro, tenía la ayuda de sus píldoras de soldado, pero eran solo para emergencias, aunque no por gusto propio sino porque Kakashi insistía en ello. La mayor parte del tiempo era fácil seguirle la pista a sus compañeros de equipo, las misiones eran demasiado fáciles y los enemigos no parecían ser tan peligrosos como aparentaban. En cierta forma creía que su entrenamiento previo para ser jounin había sido por mucho, más difícil que esto. Tal vez el fin de la guerra influyo en ello, o quizá sucede que sus compañeros anbu eran mucho menos dispersos de lo que era Naruto y el resto del equipo siete.

Aun así, al ingresar al anbu creyó que las cosas serían más difíciles. Y por un momento así parecía, en sus primeros días pudo percatarse de la presencia de Yamato y Sai, quienes resultaron ser anbu reconocidos con equipos propios a su cargo. Ambos la saludaron animosamente en cuanto la vieron pro primera vez, pero rechazaron integrarla en sus respectivos equipos. Tal parece que los compañeros de Yamato reclamaron que la presencia de un elemento femenino les traería mala suerte, cuestión que fue rechazada enérgicamente por el mismo Yamato pero cuyo reclamo fue ignorado por los demás miembros. Por otro lado, Sai parecía estar guardando sus influencias para lograr el ingreso de cierta rubia a quien frecuentaba mucho últimamente, quien al final decidió no integrarse a la organización a pesar de la insistencia de su ahora mejor amigo.

Finalmente el consejo decidió el equipo en el que ella se desempeñaría a modo de prueba. Serían cuatro compañeros varones de los que ella nunca había oído hablar, aun así eran elementos de elite bajo el mando de un superior experimentado, quien junto con ella y el resto del equipo sumaban seis en total, y cuya identidad aún no le había sido revelada. En cierta forma Sakura estaba aliviada de no estar con sus viejos compañeros ya que eso le obligaría a destacar por sí misma, pero por otro lado extrañaba a sus amigos, y a estos nuevos compañeros no parecía agradarles del todo la idea de tenerla como compañera. Ella nunca ha tenido una apariencia feroz pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de estos ninjas ella se sentía más que indefensa. Ellos tenían una apariencia intimidante, como viejos piratas malhumorados o rufianes sacados de algún bar de mala muerte, con risas macabras y comentarios de lo más desconcertantes. Pero además de su apariencia estaba el hecho de que evidentemente les gustaba causar miedo, así que no perdían oportunidad para mostrar alguna afilada arma y arrojarla descuidadamente en cualquier dirección, o en su dirección si se diera la oportunidad. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder su cabellera, y quizá algo más, debido a estos juegos del tiro al blanco, que generalmente terminaban con ella en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras sus compañeros reían animosamente. Alguna vez los escucho disculparse por su mala puntería, o al menos eso quiso oír ella en medio de tanta risa.

La convivencia con estos sujetos no era de lo más agradable y en algún momento pensó en claudicar a sus pretensiones de ser una mejor kunoichi. Había pasado ya un mes desde su ingreso al anbu pero aún no tenía ninguna misión, solo pequeñas reuniones de entrenamiento en una diminuta cabaña en medio del bosque, lugar donde sus "camaradas" se la pasaban recostados bebiendo sake y riendo a costa suya. Y lo que es peor, el líder del equipo aún no se había hecho presente ni una sola vez, a pesar de gozar con la mejor trayectoria dentro de la fuerza… o al menos eso le aseguraban sus propios compañeros. "_Quizá solo es otra broma_" pensó un día mientras apagaba un mechón de su cabello que extrañamente se comenzó a incendiar por si solo mientras sus colegas reían como siempre. Era tarde, estaba cansada, lo había intentado todo para integrarse al equipo, pero sus compañeros no paraban de ignorar sus opiniones o de burlarse de ellas. No es que le molestaran las bromas, pero el ser la única víctima de ellas no era agradable, sobre todo cuando no veía avances de ningún tipo en la relación con sus compañeros.

En verdad pensó que era una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí, esa tarde empaco sus cosas dispuesta a retirarse y no volver jamás. Intento despedirse, pero como siempre todos la ignoraron. Con furia salió del lugar y camino rápidamente a su casa. La noche llego pronto y ella se encontró caminando por una estrecha vereda ligeramente alumbrada por rayos de luna. Ella iba de prisa cuando de pronto lo vio… era una silueta demasiado familiar, de inmediato quedó inmóvil, tallo sus ojos y observo de nuevo _"¡No puede ser!"_ El peinado característico, ese par de ojos brillantes y esa máscara, ¿cómo confundir esa máscara?

—Kakashi…— Suspiro inadvertidamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? —De pronto una voz la saco de su ensoñación, giro la cabeza, tallo sus ojos de la misma forma que en sus pensamientos y enfoco sorprendida el rostro del sujeto sentado junto a ella.

—Ka… ka… —La joven se sonrojo de inmediato al notar la cercanía del individuo, quien sonreía y la observaba fijamente. —¡Kakashi! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—De inmediato la joven se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas, no sin dejar de observar al hombre que se levantaba junto a ella.

–Eso mismo quería preguntarte, pero te vi tan concentraba que decidí sentarme y descansar un rato. Me pareció que corrías. ¿Acaso escapabas de alguien?

—¡No! Yo no…

—¿O quizá buscabas a alguien? —El peligris acerca su rostro a escasos centímetros del de la pelirosa. — ¿Acaso me buscas a mí?

—¡NO! —De inmediato la joven da dos pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza y manos a la vez, completamente sonrojada.

—Jeje, pero no tienes que decirlo de forma tan ruda. Pensé que quizá venias a visitar a tu viejo maestro.

—¡Eh! ¿Visita? ¿En dónde estamos? —La pelirosa se separa del muro y observa el edificio junto al que se encuentra, pero el resplandor del sol le impide identificarlo.

—Estas son mis oficinas. ¿No me digas que nunca has estado aquí? —Kakashi la observa mientras una sonrisa se dibuja tras su máscara.

—Escuche decir que construirían un edificio nuevo, pero nunca imagine que sería para usted. —Sorprendida Sakura observa la enorme construcción.

—Pues bien, te invito a conocerlo. ¡Vamos!

—¡Espere! ¡Yo no…! —El peligris toma la mano de la joven y tira de ella dirigiéndola a la entrada del edificio, la pelirosa intenta oponerse pero al sentir el contacto simplemente se deja llevar.

Las puertas de cristal se abren de forma automática, ambos cruzan el umbral y se encuentran dentro de un inmenso vestíbulo. Los muros de cristal se levantan por todos lados y permiten el ingreso de abundantes cantidades de luz natural, el techo se encuentra a varios metros en lo alto y nuevamente tiene una estructura de cristal que permite ver el cielo sin distorsión alguna. Al fondo hay un pequeño mostrador tras del cual pueden verse un par de elevadores y algunas puertas destinadas a los cuartos de servicio, arriba de estos se pueden ver varios niveles de oficinas, todos visibles desde el vestíbulo y con muros de cristal. A ambos lados del enorme salón se encuentran un par de escaleras en forma de espiral que llevan al primer nivel, con barandillas de cristal al igual que el resto de la construcción. Los pisos de mármol, herrería de aluminio y algunos muros pintados de blanco complementan la escena.

Sakura quedo asombrada ante semejante espectáculo, alzando la mirada y observando cada detalle una y otra vez. Kakashi permanece a su lado, sujetando su mano y caminando lentamente, sonriendo ante el rostro de su exalumna. De pronto una tercer presencia llama su atención, el Hokage suelta la mano de la ojijade y camina deprisa hacia el mostrador. Sakura se da cuenta de ello y avanza rápidamente tras su maestro. En el mostrador se puede ver a una joven atareada con algunos documentos, de esbelta figura y cabello negro, Sakura no la reconoce de inmediato hasta que alza la mirada y sus ojos platinados se ciernen sobre ella.

—¡Hola Hanabi! —El peligris levanta la mano y guiña sus ojos.

—¡Buenos días Rukodaime! —Tras lanzar una ruda mirada a Sakura, la ojiperla observa al Hokage saludándolo con formalidad, inclinando su rostro ligeramente, luego desvía la vista hacia los documentos en su mesa volviendo a sus actividades.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, dime "Kakashi", todo el mundo me llama de esa forma. ¿Verdad? — El copyninja voltea hacia la pelirosa quien le sonríe nerviosa. La pelinegro alza la mirada, los observa a cada uno y baja de nuevo la vista.

—Y yo le he dicho que eso no es posible, es mi deber cumplir con mi trabajo en todos los aspectos, por favor cumpla usted con el suyo. — La joven se levanta, toma una pila de documentos y se dirige hacia la salida. —Si me disculpa debo irme, volveré lo más pronto posible señor.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Te veré luego! —Kakashi alza la mano y animosamente se despide pero no terminaba su última frase cuando la muchacha ya había salido del lugar.

—Ella… ¿Siempre es así? —Sakura observa a Kakashi quien aún mantiene la mano en alto.

—No, generalmente ella está de mal humor. —El peligris guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y camina hacia uno de los elevadores.

—¡Eh! ¿En serio? ¿Acaso esto quiere decir que hoy está de buen humor?—Kakashi la observa, sonríe y presiona un botón rojo en la pared.

Se escucha una campanilla, la puerta metálica frente a ellos se abre y ambos ingresan dentro del pequeño cubículo. Una vez dentro el Hokage presiona otro botón, uno con el número diez grabado en su superficie, de inmediato la puerta se cierra y el elevador comienza a moverse.

—¿En verdad ella es así todo el tiempo?

—Mmm… creo que tú deberías de saberlo mejor que yo, es hermana menor de Hinata Hyuga.

—Sí, lo sé… Pero nunca he entablado una conversación con ella y no la veo desde que era muy pequeña. Nunca asiste a las reuniones de su hermana y no tenía idea de que estuviera aquí… aunque eso explicaría por qué no asiste a las reuniones.

—Es una chica muy dedicada, pasa prácticamente toda su vida en este edificio.

—Igual que usted. ¿Cierto?

—…

En ese momento el ascensor se detiene, la puerta se abre y Kakashi hace una ademan invitando a Sakura a salir primero, ella sonríe y camina fuera, él espera unos segundos y la sigue a cierta distancia. Ambos caminan en silencio, el detrás de ella, de pronto ella se detiene, Kakashi frena su avance y levanta la mirada, ella lo observa.

—¿Qué está mirando?

—¡Eh! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Este… es por aquí…—El peligris se adelanta mientras Sakura sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Si así se comporta con ella, ahora entiendo por qué Hanabi tiene tan mal humor.

—No pienses mal, yo nunca me aprovecharía de una chica indefensa. —El peligris se acerca a una enorme puerta, sujeta una de las manijas e introduce una llave en la cerradura.

—¿En serio? Quizá deba recordarle cierta misión en la que usted se comportó de una forma nada apropiada. —La pelirosa se recarga en la espalda de su ex maestro y le susurra al oído, el Hokage no puede evitar respingar ante ese inesperado contacto en su espalda y mejilla.

El jounin voltea y tras de él puede observar a una sonriente joven perfectamente erguida, con sus manos tras la espalda, el rostro ligeramente inclinado, con un par de resplandecientes ojos color jade y con un exótico cabello ondulante ante la tenue brisa del aire acondicionado del lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que el sexto no veía una escena tan hermosa frente a él, en ese instante no podía recordar criatura más bella en toda la faz de la Tierra, ni en sus más impuros sueños podía recordar algo más atrayente de lo que en estos momentos estaba plantado justo delante de sus ojos.

—¡Eh! ¡Kakashi! ¿Está usted bien?

—Este… ¡Si! ¡Claro! Solo intentaba recordar hacia qué lado había que darle vuelta a la llave.

—¿En serio pensaba en eso? —La kunoichi sonríe mientras acomoda su cabello con una mano.

—Este… si, es que soy ambidiestro ¿te lo dije alguna vez? Y luego olvido que mano usar.

—Mmm… Si, lo menciono como un millón de veces… —Sakura sonríe y se acerca al lado de su mentor.

—Pero no importa, a fin de cuentas prefiero usar mi mano derecha siempre.

—Jeje, lo sé…

—… ¿No te estas burlando de mí, cierto?

—Claro que no sensei… déjeme probar. —Delicadamente la joven coloca sus manos sobre las de su maestro, este duda un momento y lentamente retira sus dedos dejando a Sakura en su lugar.

El Peligris da un par de pasos hacia atrás, la pelirosa se acomoda frente a la puerta, tirando de las manijas da vuelta a la llave y en cuanto escucha un tronido empuja el enorme portón.

La madera se abre de par en par dando acceso a una enorme habitación, tres o cuatro veces más amplia que la del antiguo edificio administrativo que ella conocía. En el fondo hay un inmenso ventanal que va desde el piso hasta el techo dando una vista increíble, frente a este se encuentra un enorme escritorio de madera fina y una silla giratoria perfectamente acolchonada. Sakura corre hacia la ventana y recarga sus manos en el cristal observando asombrada la ciudad, nunca había estado en un edificio tan alto. Luego observa la silla y se sienta en ella, Kakashi solo sonríe y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

—Definitivamente esto es mejor que en el otro edificio.— La joven se mece un poco en el sillón y da un par de vueltas en la silla.

—¿Lo crees así?

—¡Claro! ¡Además veo que trabaja muy duro! —La joven sonríe al notar la computadora encendida, presiona una tecla y las imagenes se hacen visibles. Lo primero que aparece en la pantalla es una partida de solitario. La joven observa a su sensei con recriminación. —¡Retiro lo dicho! —El peligris sonríe encogiéndose en hombros y se coloca al lado de la joven, observándola de cerca.

Sentada en la acojinada silla, coloca sus manos a ambos lados del escritorio como si ella fuera el mismísimo Hokage y observa detenidamente todo a su alrededor. El escritorio está lleno de papeles y objetos diversos, algunos parecen documentos importantes, otros solo son folletos y basura de diversos tipos. Sakura observa a su maestro y niega con la cabeza, a continuación comienza a seleccionar objetos al azar, tirando las latas de soda y cascaras de fruta en el cesto de basura, que se encuentra completamente vació por cierto, y coloca los documentos en los cajones.

—¿Qué tiene aquí? Mmm… lápices. —La joven abre un cajón, observa el contenido y luego revisa que objetos puede meter en dicho lugar para a continuación colocarlos ahí mismo.

—¿Y en este? —Nuevamente la mirada recriminatoria surge, aunque perfectamente aderezada con una adorable sonrisa. —¿Por qué guarda comida en los cajones? Allá tiene una alacena y un refrigerador. —La joven señala una esquina, justo al lado derecho de la puerta.

—¿Hasta allá? ¿No esperarás que me levante cada quince minutos para comer un bocadillo? Eso me restaría productividad. —El jounin sonríe.

—No creo que comer en horas de trabajo aumente la productividad… además me sorprende que no haya aumentado de peso. —La pelirosa lo observa de arriba abajo. —Por fortuna…

—¿Que dijiste?

—Nada, nada...—La joven sonríe para sí misma, cierra el cajón y abre otro. — ¿Y qué es esto? —En esta última gaveta solo hay un pequeño sobre color verde, la joven lo toma y se da cuenta que no está sellado así que se dispone a sacar su contenido, pero en ese instante el peligris le arrebata el sobre.

—Son documentos, nada interesante. —La kunoichi observa a su maestro intrigada.

—Si son documentos importantes será mejor guardarlos de nuevo ¿no lo cree? —La joven estira la mano para recuperar el sobre pero el jounin lo aleja de sus dedos.

—No es nada importante, es más, no debería estar aquí, así que lo guardare conmigo. —El jounin mete la mano en su chaleco y guarda el sobre en un bolsillo interno, extrañada la joven observa al peligris levantando una ceja.

—Esta… bien, como diga. —Levantando sus hombros la joven voltea de nuevo en dirección del escritorio, toma una pila de papeles y la coloca entera en el cajón recién descubierto. Intenta cerrarlo pero el cajón simplemente no se mueve. La joven acomoda algunos documentos que sobresalen y lo intenta de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Con una mueca de enojo acomoda algunos papeles más y nuevamente da un empujón, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte, logrando por fin cerrar la gaveta. Kakashi solo la observa divertido.

—Veo que el ser madre despertó en ti nuevas peculiaridades. —La kunoichi lo observa con extrañeza.

—Yo siempre he sido una persona muy ordenada. —La pelirosa se levanta y comienza a caminar alrededor de la habitación. El Hokage se acerca a su escritorio y sorprendido observa los resultados, parece como si un hada de la limpieza le hubiera visitado.

—No mostraste esas habilidades cuando estábamos en el anbu. —El peligris toma asiento, levanta los pies y los recarga sobre su reluciente escritorio y con las manos en la nuca observa el ir y venir de Sakura alrededor del lugar.

—Ese basurero que teníamos de base de entrenamiento era imposible de limpiar. —Curiosa, Sakura observa los muros de la habitación descubriendo algunas puertas ocultas las cuales abre una a una y examina su interior.

—Te refieres al centro de comando.

—Eso no era un centro de comando, incluso el departamento de Naruto tenía más pinta de un centro de comando que esa casa desvencijada.

—Me entristece que tengas esos recuerdos, yo mismo construí esa casa.

—Pues debió pedir ayuda a Yamato.

—¡Lo hice!

—¿En serio? —La pelirosa se detiene por un momento y observa a su maestro sorprendida.

—¡Claro! Aunque en aquella época Yamato aún no tenía control sobre sus habilidades, así que la construimos a la forma antigua.

—Debí imaginarlo. —

La joven regresa a su investigación, cerrando la última puerta que abrió y dirigiéndose al muro contrario, donde se hayan cuatro libreros vacíos casi por completo, uno de los cuales tiene, en uno de sus entrepaños, algunos libros de colores perfectamente acomodados. Curiosa, la ojiverde se acerca al estante, sujeta uno de los tomos y lee su portada, hace una mueca y divertida muestra el libro a su maestro.

—¿Estos son todos los libros que tiene?

—Es todo lo que necesito.

—No creo que "El Paraiso Pervertido" sea literatura ideal para un Hokage.

—Es un Best Seller en todas las ciudades donde se ha puesto a la venta.

—Y no lo dudo, con tanto pervertido suelto… —La kunoichi devuelve el libro al estante, acomodándolo junto a los demás volúmenes de la colección.

—No me estas incluyendo en esa lista ¿cierto?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Usted no es nada pervertido.

—¿Estas siendo sarcástica?

—Por supuesto que no… —Sakura sonríe, él la observa y sonríe también.

—Y dígame sensei… ¿Cómo es el trabajo de un hokage? —La joven se acerca al escritorio con la mirada fija en su maestro y justo frente a él se inclina y recarga ambas manos sobre la fina madera, inadvertidamente sus prendas superiores cuelgan ligeramente dando una inesperada vista de su sostén a su mentor, Kakashi se sonroja un poco ante esa pose de su ex alumna y desvía la mirada hacia el ventanal tras de sí.

—Mmm… la mayor parte del tiempo observo la ciudad. —La kunoichi levanta la mirada, el jounin la observa de reojo.

—¿La ciudad?

–Si, es reconfortante poder observar todo desde aquí y saber que las cosas marchan bien. —La joven se incorpora y rodea el mueble hasta llegar a la ventana, posando una de sus manos en el frio cristal y enfocando a la distancia. El peligris la observa detenidamente y nota un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Entonces observa todo desde aquí?

—Así es.

—¿Y cómo sabe que todo marcha bien? – Sakura mantiene su mirada fija en el exterior.

—Mmm… Supongo que al no ver nada incendiándose, significa que todo marcha bien… ¿O no? — El jounin baja los pies y gira sobre su asiento observando detenidamente a su exalumna, le parece notar una lágrima correr por su mejilla y de inmediato se pone de pie.

—Si, eso creo… si todo se ve bien por fuera, debe estarlo también en el interior… ¿cierto? —Sakura agacha la mirada, nota la humedad en su rostro y alza su mano para secar sus propias lágrimas, de pronto siente un par de manos sujetando sus hombros y hacerla girar. —¡Eh! ¡Sensei! —A continuación siente como una calidez recorre su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas y acariciando suavemente su piel.

—¿Sucede algo Sakura? ¿Todo está bien? —La joven desvía la mirada y guarda silencio. —¿Fue Sasuke? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te golpeó? —La joven reacciona ente esta última frase.

—¡No Sensei! ¡No es nada de eso…!—Sus miradas se cruzan y al sentir los ojos de su maestro sobre los suyos ella simplemente no puede resistir más y rompe en llanto.

La joven se acurruca en el pecho de su maestro ocultando su rostro con el cuerpo de su más cercano amigo y mentor, de su compañero, de su guía, de su protector en más de mil batallas. El peligris observa a su joven discípula, la abraza y sin decir palabra alguna la rodea con sus brazos. Al sentir la calidez a su alrededor ella también lo abraza, sujetándose con fuerza y comprimiendo su cuerpo contra el fornido abdomen de su mayor, aferrándose al recuerdo de todas aquellas misiones en las que él la rescato del peligro y la llevo a un lugar seguro. Recordando en su mente todos aquellos momentos cuando el temor en su interior desaparecía con el simple contacto de su maestro, recordando esa sensación de calidez que surgía en su corazón cada que escuchaba esas palabras salir de la boca de su maestro y acariciar sus tímpanos.

—Sensei…

—Dime, ¿qué sucede?…

—Hace tiempo usted… prometió que me cuidaría… ¿Aún piensa así? —La joven levanta el rostro y observa a su maestro.

—Aún lo pienso. —El jounin sonríe a su pequeña, ella le devuelve la sonrisa y de nueva cuenta oculta su rostro en el pecho del peligris. —No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa el lugar donde te encuentres, yo cuidare de ti. Prometo que te protegeré, siempre...

—¡Gracias Sensei! —

Los brazos de Sakura se aferran con fuerza a su mentor, las lágrimas continúan cayendo pero poco a poco se detienen. De esta forma, abrazados, juntos, más cercanos que nunca, ambos recibieron la oscuridad de la noche, inmóviles, impasibles, absortos en la sensación de estar uno en los brazos del otro, tal y como siempre imaginaron en sus más profundos sueños, en sus más sinceros anhelos de su no muy lejana juventud.

Continuará...

—***—

Ante todo gracias por continuar leyendo mis extraños escritos, espero les guste la historia. Sé que es un poco confusa, pero poco a poco se irán aclarando los detalles.

Este episodio es un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro, pero creo que quedo bien, intentare que los próximos capítulos sean de esta longitud aproximadamente.

No olviden dejar algún review, me encanta leer sus opiniones, por mi parte procurare escribir y actualizar a la brevedad.

Creo que de momento es todo.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
